pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PixarFan
You're a Mod Now? I was looking at the recent changes, and I saw the edit summary on Template:Delete, and It looked a Mod edit revision Summary... —LotsoBearLover ' 11:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It's a staff member, who can revert edits in a special Way to the person who you're reverting, to the person before that. '—LotsoBearLover ' 11:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No it's Ok to do that. '—LotsoBearLover ' 12:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello, PixarFan! Do you wanna be friends with me? ---SlavEliseev 17:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you Help Me On My New Wiki? Can you help me on My New Wiki called ----Toy Story 3 Video Game Wiki no one has visited my wiki can you help out because it has (small articles) and not alot of information Please Help ): And Tell others on Pixar Wiki okay! (Please Help)Disney14ph12 16:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For Editing The Claw! Thank for edit on The Claw today! Disney14ph12 14:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) New Article (The Claw) Hey PixarFan, This Noon I made a article about the claw its not a big article but can you please edit it for? Click Here to Edit My New Article- The Claw Disney14ph12 19:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For Edit!! Thank for the Edit on Zurg's Robots Disney14ph12 19:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you reccomending we delete the Army page with all the text on it? '—LotsoBearLover ''' 11:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Dinosaur Who Eats Force-Field Dogs and The Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field I don't think these pages will have enough content to justify having their own pages. And since they're not real characters, I think the page contents should be moved to the real character pages under their own sub-section. I've marked the pages for deletion - do you want to move the page content to the character pages (Rex and Slinky)? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 12:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Collection I'm still wondering when they are going to announce Wave 3. I hope It has Big baby, Twitch, and Trixie in it!—LotsoBearLover ' 14:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) User:GonzoFan Why are you recommending we delete this user's page? --Jeff (talk) 12:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll be sure to ask any questions I ask any. By the way, Did you see toy story 3? I did and I love it.'—LotsoBearLover ' 00:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! '—LotsoBearLover ''' 11:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) More Answers 1. I loved it! I was emotionally pulled into the story, and I loved all of the humor and hidden references in the movie. 2. Currently Toy Story 3. My second favorite is probably a tie between Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Ratatouille. 3. All from the official Toy Story 3 website. For each new character besides Barbie, there are descriptions for them which would be for the actual toy. Here's an example for Mr. Pricklepants: http://disney.go.com/toystory/#/characters/mr_pricklepants I hope this helps! Erik10101 06:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Answers No problem! 1. Yeah, my real name's Erik. 2. Sure, why not? I plan on trying to improve some Pixar Wiki articles, so I guess I'm here to stay. It'd be nice to talk to someone else who loves Pixar! I am going to go sleep right now, so I guess we should talk later. See you later! Erik10101 06:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thinkway Toys Toy Story Collection All of the information and images come from the official Thinkways Toys site. http://thinkwaytoys.com/MccOurToysV2b.asp?SelectMainCat=1&SelectSubCat=13 I hope this helps! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters, Inc. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 07:11, June 25, 2010